One Night
by themorgensterns
Summary: What chances would you take if you had one day left to live, one night?


I wrapped my arms around Peeta's waist, firmly holding him up. I lead him to the dingy cave dug into the nook of the hill. I took in the surroundings, taking notice of the branches layering against the cave entrance, shielding it from the eye. I held the branches back, making sure Peeta's head didn't hit the top of the cave. As soon as we were inside, I carefully set Peeta down, soundlessly watching him winch as his wound was set against the ground. I carefully inspected it, my eyebrows furrowing once I realized I could not heal it without medicine. I also took notice of how terribly frail Peeta was. He would not last much longer. Tears prickled my eyes, making me wonder why I've come to care for him so much. I peered towards the entrance of the cave noticing a parachute fluttering softly to the ground. I eagerly opened the can, pulling out a miniscule tube of medicine. This would only last for one appliance. Why would the Capitol just give Peeta enough to last one more day? I then felt something else in the can. It was a slip of paper. I picked it up, and unrolled it reading the words.

_"Put on a good show, and you will get what you need,"_

My heart sank, but this could save Peeta, could save _us_. I set my shoulders in determination, marching back into the cave and sat gently next to Peeta. My eyes softened as I observed his peaceful features as he slept. He cracked a eye open, staring at me confusingly.

"Katniss, wha-" He started until I pressed my lips to his.

I realized I wasn't just doing this because I wanted the food and medicine, I wanted this so much. He responded back immediately, kissing me passionately. He pushed me against the cave wall roughly. I wonder where this sudden burst of strength came from. I combed my fingers through his hair, and his rested on my cheeks squeezing my face as he tried to taste as much of me as he could. His hands slid down my body, they were everywhere at once. He broke away for a few seconds gasping, looking at me shocked.

"Peeta, I am sorry," I said, not meeting his eyes.

He said nothing and I was worried he was upset, until I felt his hands turning my face towards his.

"Katniss, you are beautiful. There is nothing I would rather do than spend my last night alive with you," He admitted, kissing my cheeks slowly.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, placing them on his shoulders and leaning into him. He smiled kissing every inch of me. It started slowly, but soon accelerated quickly. I didn't want to try anything; I just wanted this to last forever. No words were spoken as he continued kissing me, my eyes closed and head against the wall.

"I will kiss you until I can't keep my eyes open," he said slowly.

I gasped, but he gave me no time to protest as his lips were on mine yet again. I relished this moment, the moment I get to share with this boy. The boy who saved me once, yet now saved me once again.

"You don't know how long I've wanted to do this," he muttered, holding me against his chest.

I smiled, burying my head into him blushing. The games didn't matter right now, they never did.

"I came here for you," he admitted, though I already knew I loved hearing it.

"Peeta, I just want to lay in your arms, one last time," I whispered.

He nodded, kissing my head, and taking me tighter into his arms. He wrapped them protectively around me to shield me from the horrors of the other tributes, the games, and the world. His cheek rested against my head.

"I love you," He whispered into my ear.

"I love you too," I said back, feeling good to finally say it.

That night we were up long past the Capitol was asleep. I stayed in his arms the whole time, finally getting the little time we have. This boy is amazing. This boy is my life.

* * *

><p>We panted, looking each other after Cato was dead. After the announcement was made, it was like thoughts becoming reality. We already knew what the outcome would most likely end up being, not bothering with the fantasies. I sadly looked at Peeta, and he returned the same look. I pulled out the berries that I have been holding for some time. He took his share wordlessly, already knowing the drill.<p>

"For old time sake?" he asked.

I smiled and pulled him in for one, ever-lasting kiss. Our mouths moved in sync, savoring the moment. We broke apart, knowing how the Capitol was feeling. We raised the berries to our mouths, ignoring the sudden announcement, the speaker frantic. We ignored it. We are not playing their games. As the poison digested, I had some last thoughts. Gale could take care of Prim, I had faith in him. I felt my self in Peeta's arms, similar to last night. I smiled, getting to finally have my end with this boy. This boy was my everything. The speakers voice in the background became faint and I felt my life slipping away. My vision slowly becoming black. Peeta's hand became slack in mine, but I just smiled knowing I would be joining him. It was finally over.

* * *

><p><strong>I will update Everything Has Changed tomorrow. Since I didn't update yesterday or today I will do a longer chapter tomorrow.<strong>


End file.
